


Hunters of the Galaxy II: Project Heaven

by pseudosmodingium



Series: Hunters of the Galaxy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Dry Humping, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudosmodingium/pseuds/pseudosmodingium
Summary: Dean, Cas and Sam don’t have much time to recover from the events in the Men of Lettuce bunker. Dean is still feeling guilty for Cas being human now, but as they hear about their enemies heading for Cas’s native planet, he decides to help his friend warn his family of the impending danger. Feelings they don’t know how to deal with are heavy baggage on their journey.Meanwhile, Jody, a hunter, joins Sam to uncover some Winchester family secrets and they eventually find an ally in Henry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, finally it's done. I was hoping to finish it before the year is over and I did. :)
> 
> This is a sequel to [Part I](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7340872/chapters/16675261/) of my Hunters of the Galaxy fic. I would recommend you to read that one first, as Part II references the events of Part I.
> 
> Have fun reading and, if you like, let me know of your thoughts about it. <3

_The requirements for the Men of Lettuce’s qualification process are hard to achieve. Nowadays, not many people born outside the organization are allowed to join, yet fresh blood is needed from time to time. The MoL are far from having to fear incestuous conditions, but genetic diversity is essential to keeping up their high health standards and to guaranteeing the best possible offspring, i.e. optimal future soldiers. I have been aware from the beginning that I will be expected to reproduce with one of them should I be chosen to become a Woman of Lettuce – a burden I am willing to take for our mission._

 

*

 

The trio was still recovering from what had happened. Sam mourning Jess, Cas adjusting to having lost his powers and Dean fighting his remorse of having ruined his brother’s life and almost getting his best friend killed. Undoubtedly, they soon would have to pull themselves together and find out what the Men of Lettuce were up to next.

They were sitting in a bar, trying to cope with their feelings by drowning them with alcohol. Even the exemplary soldier Sam, whose tongue had never tasted a single drop before, was now downing one shot after another. After the first time, Dean’s younger brother had spent the night arched over the toilet of their motel room. Castiel hadn’t reacted to the unfamiliar substance any better and passed out on one of the beds. Dean, severely drunk himself but much better used the sensation, had had to take care of them until he fell asleep on the floor, leaning against the wall next to the bathroom.

Both, Sam and Cas, had sworn to never touch any alcoholic beverages again, but of course they had forgotten their vows now, a few days later. Dean had left his seat to flirt with a woman who was standing at the bar. Sam stared at the liquid in his glass and Cas suddenly felt the need to talk to him.

‘How do you feel, Sam?’

‘Still awful. I mean, I’m slightly better, but you have to understand that my whole life got turned upside down not even two weeks ago.’

‘I really get that, Sam. When I met Dean it was the same. One day, there was just me and my kind and then all of a sudden there was this man, your brother, and I had to leave my home and all I had ever known,’ Cas explained. ‘But I understand that it’s not quite the same as what happened to you. You lost the woman you loved and your purpose. My life didn’t have a purpose until I met Dean. I just existed.’

Sam looked at him. He knew how much Cas meant to Dean. However, he had had no idea how much his brother meant to Cas. He still hadn’t really gotten behind how they met. Dean had told him that he crash-landed on a foreign planet and Cas saved him from getting killed by Cas’s family. Also, Castiel used to have certain powers until Dr. Masters extracted them from him. Then she implanted those powers into his fiancée, which caused her death.

_Jess,_ he thought. Sam emptied his glass and rose from his seat. ‘I’m tired. I’ll go back to the motel,’ he said, leaving Cas alone at the table.

‘Hey Cas, where’s Sam?’ Dean surprised him by sitting down next to him.

‘He went back to the motel. Didn’t you have any luck with that woman?’ he asked.

‘I wasn’t interested anymore and then I saw you sitting here, alone…’ Dean didn’t finish his explanation. ‘You wanna stay here or hit the hay as well?’

They decided to leave and join Sam in their room. When they arrived at the door, Cas stopped Dean, who was searching his pockets for the key.

‘How are you Dean?’

‘I’m fine, Cas.’

‘No, you’re not.’ Cas tried to catch his eyes with intent. Although Dean would have rather avoided his gaze, he looked up.

‘I still feel like shit for putting you in danger. For you losing your abilities, for almost getting you killed.’ Dean felt tears stinging under his eyelids.

‘Dean, it wasn’t your fault. The Men of Lettuce tricked you and I insisted on following you into the bunker.’ Castiel held tight onto the hunter’s bicep to emphasize his words.

The fresh memories of Henry telling him that his friend had died, the relief when he found out the truth and taking care of a wounded and traumatized Cas hit him all at once. ‘Your life would have been so much better without me. I’m so sorry, Cas,’ he stammered, hardly being able to speak with the big lump blocking his throat. He was crying now but tried to hide it by facing the door.

Castiel took Dean in his arms. ‘I didn’t really have a life before you.’ After a few minutes Dean managed to collect himself and finally unlocked the door. ‘Come on, Cas. Let’s go to bed.’ Neither of the three managed to sleep well that night.

 

*

 

‘We’ve narrowed the possible locations of H34V3N down to somewhere in this sector, sir,’ Henry explained while circling an area on the map with the pointer.

‘Any news from the science department?’ his superior asked.

‘I’m afraid all of Dr. Masters’ effort is lost. We will definitely need new specimens.’ John Winchester had already been prepared to hear that. Dr. Master’s death had been a big loss, but the records from the archives could help to re-create her extraction process. Also, if his assumptions turned out to be right and Charles Shurley was still alive somewhere, there would be no need for any extractions.

‘You can leave now,’ he told his father and sat down at his desk to continue studying the papers again he once had almost known by heart all those years ago when he was first assigned the team for reconstructing the historic project with the call number 343.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean still had to get used to Cas sleeping. To Cas eating and drinking. To Cas showering and changing his clothes. All of that while they shared a room. He shared the room with Sam as well, but his brother doing all those things was as normal to him as space travel. Cas being human now worried Dean. The guy would have to be much more careful with everything from now on. He was so vulnerable.

The sun burned down hot onto the surface of Pak Choy. Dean could see dark stains of sweat on Cas’s T-shirt around his armpits. The sight of it was eerie. ‘Here, Cas. You need to hydrate, don’t forget that,’ he said while handing his friend a water bottle.

‘Thank you, Dean,’ Cas replied and took a gulp.

‘Did you use the sunblock, like I told you? Your skin looks a little red…’ Cas cut him off. ‘Dean, I can handle it. Stop mothering me.’

‘I’m sorry. I just want to make sure you’re alright,’ Dean mumbled.

‘I am,’ Cas said and patted Dean’s hand that was resting on the small table between their deck chairs. Sam wanted to be alone, so they had gone to the beach, listening to the sound of the waves breaking in front of them and trying not to think of anything bad. Obviously, Castiel managed the latter far better than Dean.

‘Dean,’ Cas resumed after a minute, ‘please stop punishing yourself for what happened to me. It was not your fault. I’m good and I quite enjoy being human – eating and showering, you know, things like that. It makes me feel closer to you.’ Dean looked at Cas, who was smiling at him and still had a hand on his own. He tried to breathe in but the hot air got stuck in his throat. ‘Give me the water,’ Dean said and then he drank it all up. He glanced down at the empty bottle in his hands. They had shared it. That was weird. _Why was it weird?_

‘Dean, are you okay?’ Cas asked.

‘Yeah, it’s just so hot today…’

‘It is,’ Cas replied, pulled at his shirt that stuck to his chest before taking it off. ‘Much better,’ he said with a satisfied tone in his voice. Dean froze. After a while he realized that he was staring at his shirtless friend. Dean had already seen Cas naked, so why was he freaking out now? Maybe because this time Cas wasn’t in pain and he had to admit that his friend actually looked good. Maybe also because Dean had noticed that ever since Cas lost his powers, he seemed to view people in a different way. When he had looked at others before, it was rather observing in order to study them and being able to copy their behavior. Now, it seemed like he was watching people because he liked what he was seeing. However, the worst thing was that Dean felt that appreciating gaze quite often on himself.

 

*

 

Castiel savored every moment of the warm water running down his skin. The soapy smell of the body wash he had begun to borrow from Dean was wonderfully refreshing after the afternoon at the beach that had drained sweat from all his pores. It just felt so good, so right, so human. Cas didn’t know how he had managed to live without something as pleasurable, still simple, as showering. It made him feel like reborn every time, especially after the torrid heat of the day.

When he had finished drying and dressing himself, he stepped out of the bathroom, steamy air following him into the main room. Sam was switching through television channels, Dean dozed peacefully on one of the beds. Cas felt a little tired as well. The lazy day at the beach combined with the arid climate of Pak Choy had been exhausting. Cas sat down next to him. The only thing he missed about his powers was that he wasn’t able anymore to take care of and watch over Dean while he was sleeping. However, he enjoyed sleeping himself. What made it even better were the dreams. There were bad dreams, which, honestly, were omittable, but the good dreams made up for those. He dreamt about his family and the idle days of his past. He dreamt about all the stunning places of the galaxy he had seen. And he dreamt of Dean. Dean was the very center of his good dreams.

‘Hey,’ Cas said softly as Dean opened one eye. He buried his face into the pillow before he reluctantly sat up.

‘I received a call from Garth when you were showering. He wants to meet,’ Dean said.

‘Does he have news from the Men of Lettuce?’

‘Didn’t say.’

‘I guess our break is over then.’

‘I’m afraid so.’

The next day Cas and the brothers left Pak Choy, heading for Chanterelle. Their new destination was luckily only a few light years away, so the flight wouldn’t take too long.

 

*

 

_The Men of Lettuce are very hesitant in trusting new members. Understandable, in regard to our mission. Despite that I have come a step closer to what their researchers are currently occupied with. Yesterday I met one of them. John Winchester is a young and healthy man, destined to have a brilliant career. I found out that his father was one of the chosen few to partake in an experimental cryopreservation project. I have also gathered that John recently started working on a taskforce of classified matter. It had been decided to have a closer look on that man. The issue he had been assigned seems to be of grave importance._

 

*

 

Charles Shurley was a historic figure, these days only known to a few Men and Women of Lettuce. A brilliant man, yet very keen on seclusion, did he not quite adapt to the demeanor the organization expected from its members. His genius, however, caused his superiors to generously overlook this disadvantage.

The man, an outstanding scientist, had reached the peak of his career almost 200 years ago, when most of the galaxy had still been unexplored. Rumor had it that he found the key to all mankind could ever strive after – the key to immortality. However, instead of sharing his discovery with the MoL, he disappeared and hadn’t been seen ever since.

Now that they had finally gotten hold of such a creature that had shown all signs of this incredible quality, John knew that it was real. That he was not after some kind of illusion, something he wished for so badly that it had played a trick on his mind, leading him away from sanity.

Sadly, that creature escaped and what had been special about it was lost to him. Still, there was hope. There had to be more where that one specimen had come from and John was so unbelievably close to find its source.


	3. Chapter 3

Chanterelle was a marvelously fecund planet. Its produce nurtured a large percentage of the galaxy’s population and its uncultivated regions were densely covered with all kinds of exotic flora. That jungly part was also were Garth had told them to meet him and Dean swore he would kill the man if any of the vegetation damaged his Baby’s precious surface. To his welcoming surprise, the coordinates pointed at a glade in the middle of the forest, which allowed him to land without any harm to his beloved spacecraft.

The hunter was already there, standing next to his own ship.

‘What do you have for us, Garth?’ Dean greeted him.

‘Hey, guys. How are you?’ the gangly man replied.

‘Not too relaxed with Men of Lettuce out there trying to take over the galaxy,’ Dean said.

‘That’s why you’re here,’ Garth told them. ‘We know that the Men of Lettuce have made significant progress in finding the source of their desired powers.’

‘You talkin’ about Cas’s planet? And who is ‘we’?’ Dean wondered.

‘Yes, soon they will be heading for H34V3N, or at least where they expect it to be and look until they find it. And ‘we’ means me and some other hunters who have had a very close look on the Men of Lettuce for years.’

‘Why didn’t you tell me ‘bout those other hunters before, Garth?’

‘We didn’t know if you we could trust you. I mean, since the events in the bunker we know we can,’ the hunter explained apologetically.

‘Well, thank _you._ At least I know I was good enough to be sent inside the bunker full of people who’ve hated me all my life.’  
‘I’m sorry, Dean, but you can never know where the Men of Lettuce have their eyes and ears.’

‘Yeah, yeah, yeah…so what’s the plan now?’

‘We will inform you of everything we’ll find out about the Men of Lettuce’s further steps. I also wanted to talk to Cas about H34V3N, as we don’t exactly know what will await them there.’

‘We can’t risk anyone finding out where it’s located, Dean. That kind of information could mean a disastrous fate for my family.’ Those were the first words Cas spoke since their arrival on Chanterelle.

‘Then you should go and warn them,’ Garth said.

Dean looked at both of them in terror. ‘Whoa! Cas, remember the last time I met your family?’

‘Dean, they need to know. I will talk to my father, he will listen,’ Cas told him.

‘What about Sam? I don’t think more than one intruder would calm them down.’

‘Sam could come with me. We would be grateful to have an insider on our side,’ Garth suggested.

The younger Winchester had been inattentive for most of the conversation. He had only started to listen upon his name being mentioned. ‘I’ll do it.’

‘What?’ Dean said.

‘I’ll come with Garth and the other hunters, be helpful wherever I can.’

‘Sam, you don’t have to…’

‘But I want to. You go, find Cas’s people, I’ll go with Garth,’ the former Men of Lettuce told his brother. ‘I’ll be fine, Dean.’

‘Great, then,’ Garth concluded the exchange.

So the brothers headed for different directions, Dean with Cas and Sam with Garth.

 

*

 

‘Do you miss your family?’ Dean asked after some time.

‘Sometimes,’ Cas answered rather unspecifically.

They travelled along in silence until Dean stated that he was hungry and about to land on the next station that would cross their path for a break. Castiel didn’t say anything.

‘I miss them and the beauty of the planet occasionally, but I never regret leaving with you,’ Cas resumed their earlier topic after they had sat down at a table.

Dean didn’t know how to respond to that. ‘I’m worried, Dean. I don’t want them to suffer like I did. We need to make sure they’re safe.’

‘We will, Cas, I promise.’ Dean wasn’t exactly sure how they and a few other hunters could stop the powerful organization of the MoL and he really wasn’t a big fan of Cas’s kind either, but the galaxy needed their protection.

‘Cas, I know we should warn your family as soon as possible, but the trip to your planet does take a while and we better take a few detours in case someone is following us. We don’t want to lead them straight to your people,’ Dean explained.

‘I understand,’ Cas said and took a sip of water. There it was again. Cas doing human things, Cas _being_ human. Dean had to keep his friend save. His very not-immortal-anymore friend.

 

*

 

‘I’m very grateful that you intend to help us, considering the recent events in your life,’ Garth said, glancing at Sam next to him.

‘I don’t want more people to get hurt because of the Men of Lettuce. I know I’m…was one of them, but I always thought that everything I did was for a good cause. For protecting people from the evil out there in the galaxy. I’ve just started realizing that the true evil is what I’ve been part of all my life. We may have helped, but we’ve also destroyed. The damage the Men of Lettuce would inflict on the people of the galaxy, if they ever got the supreme power they’re striving after, would mean catastrophic conditions for all of us. We can’t let that happen.’ That was the most Sam had spoken in one take in days.

‘Where are we going?’ he continued.

‘I want you to meet another hunter. She will work with you on gathering more information about the Men of Lettuce’s state of knowledge about H34V3N,’ Garth explained. ‘Our destination is Kansas 3 in the Leek orbit.’

‘How did you become a hunter, Garth?’

‘Oh, you know, I come from a family of farmers. One year, space monsters caused crop failure and we needed to get rid of them. That’s how I started. Chanterelle has also suffered some serious space monster plagues, but the Men of Lettuce exterminated them. So, I don’t say everything about them is bad, they just tend to…exaggerate things.’

Sam nodded in silence. He knew that the MoL weren’t too popular, but no one ever complained about them too loudly in fear of ill consequences. Of course they didn’t. Sam had never before realized how dangerous the MoL were considered by the galaxy’s population. They weren’t wrong.

Yet, if he were honest with himself, his biggest motivation for helping defeating the Men of Lettuce, was that he owed it to Jess. Had they had a normal life, been normal people somewhere in the galaxy, she would probably still be alive. Even though Sam knew that her death wasn’t exactly his fault, that didn’t stop him from feeling responsible.

 

*

 

_Invulnerability. Immortality.  God knows what the Men of Lettuce would have become if Charles Shurley ever had shared his achievements. The galaxy would have always been under constant threat. A much bigger threat than space monsters. You can kill the latter, you wouldn’t be able to kill a Man of Lettuce. We can consider us very fortunate that there is no clue to what happened to Shurley; whether he died and took the secret to the grave, or if he is still out there somewhere, hiding from the MoL and protecting his singular discovery._


	4. Chapter 4

‘Sam, this is Jody Mills,’ Garth introduced them.

‘It’s nice to meet you, Sam Winchester,’ the woman told him as she shook his hand.

‘What are your plans, Jody?’ he asked.

‘Straight to business, alright. Well, we have a lead on hunters who, thirty years ago, infiltrated the Men of Lettuce via a mole. We don’t know what happened to them, but that they found out something about the mysterious Project Heaven.’

‘Project Heaven? What is that?’ Sam was a little confused.

‘That particular project was launched almost 200 years ago. It was the Men of Lettuce’s first and probably only successful try to reach their ultimate goal, which is, as you may guess, becoming invincible,’ she enlightened him.

‘How do you know about that? Did you know about that, Garth?’

‘Not too much, but I know that it’s connected to your brother’s friend,’ Garth said. ‘Sorry, guys, I have to leave now. Got a job to do. Space monsters don’t take a break from being dicks. Jody, let me know if you get hold of something important.’

‘Sure will. Bye, Garth,’ Jody said.

‘Bye, Sam. Thank you, for being on our side.’ Sam didn’t know what was happening to him when Garth suddenly hugged him. When Sam finally patted a hand on his back, the hunter let go again and left.

‘What now?’ Sam asked.

‘We go to town and ask around a little what they know about the Campbells.’

‘Who?’

‘They used to be very deep in all that Men of Lettuce conspiracy stuff. One day they just disappeared. No one knows what happened to them. The only thing we know now is that they lived here.’

‘Then, let’s go.’

‘One thing, Sam. You better shouldn’t broadcast around here that you used to be with the Men of Lettuce. People tend to react very…defensive in this part of the galaxy,’ she warned him

‘Wouldn’t have thought of telling anyone,’ Sam said.

‘Good.’

 

*

 

‘I just heard people talking about a space vampire nest not far from here,’ Cas informed Dean as he returned from the bar with another drink.

‘Not our problem, Cas,’ his friend said and took a seat on the other side of the table.

‘Dean, I don’t think we should stop hunting. If we’re being followed, the Men of Lettuce might wonder why we’re going so far away from the galaxy’s core. A hunt would be the perfect cover.’

‘No, Cas. We got more important stuff to do now. No hunting.’ Dean knew that Castiel was right. They hadn’t been hunting since Cas lost his powers and he was afraid that his friend would get hurt. A spacepire hunt was too risky; Cas needed to adjust to his vulnerability first. He might forget that he can get injured, or worse, killed. He had to keep in mind that he shouldn’t play the hero.

‘I know you’re worried about me, but I can handle a hunt,’ Cas said like he had just read Dean’s mind.

‘Of course you can. I didn’t say you can’t.’ Dean knew he should better give in and not treat Cas like a child. Reluctantly he continued, ‘fine…but only this one hunt.’

Cas nodded with a satisfied smile on his face.

 

*

 

They entered the local bar and Jody headed straight for the counter.

‘What can I get you?’ the barkeeper asked.

‘Ever heard of the Campbells?’ Jody inquired.

‘Yeah, long ago. Haven’t heard the name in years. Why you askin’?’

‘Oh, you know, friends of mine used to know them and he wondered what became of them. My pal here and I are hunters too and we’d hope to find their records and get to know their fate.’

‘You’re hunters! Why didn’t you say that sooner? Guys like you are always welcome here. See the old lady there? Probably she can tell you something,’ he said and pointed to an elderly woman who was sipping whiskey in a corner of the bar. ‘Don’t be too confused by the way she talks. My folks hadn’t been around at that time, but people here say that she watched her entire family being killed by space monsters when she was still a kid. She was the only one to survive. She’s been like this ever since. Be patient and don’t push her. She’ll talk if she wants to.’

‘Got it. Thanks,’ Jody told him. ‘Hello, mind if we talk to you a little?’ she said, having walked over to the woman’s table and leaning against it.

‘What do you want?’ she answered rather huffily. Pale eyes were aimed at them like they were some kind of weapon by means of self-denfense.

‘Sorry to bother you, ma’am. We’d like to know what you can tell us about the Campbells? We’re hunters and investigating their disappearance,’ Jody told her.

‘You look like her,’ she said to Sam, intensely staring into his eyes – kindly, this time, all the hostility gone.

‘Look like who?’ he asked perplexedly.

‘The Campbell girl. The one who was the first of them to die,’ the old woman said.

‘Which girl? What happened to her?’ Jody asked.

‘I don’t remember her name. She was beautiful. I didn’t know her too well. Then she left and never came back.’ She took a sip from her glass and began to draw wet pictures with a drop on the table.

‘We should probably leave her alone now,’ Jody whispered into Sam’s ear. She seemed to have forgotten that they were still there. ‘Thanks for your help, ma’am,’ Jody told her.

As they were about to leave her table, the old lady called after them. ‘In the woods! The abandoned house in the woods, that’s where they lived.’

Sam turned around. ‘Where the Campbells lived?’

‘Yes, the Campbells’ house in the woods. Just follow the creek, you will find it,’ the woman told him.

‘Thank you. Goodbye,’ Sam told her and they exited the bar.

‘The creek was that way. Let’s go into the woods and take a look,’ Jody announced.

 

*

 

Going after the spacepire nest had been a really bad idea. First they thought the nest consisted of just four of those assholes, but as it had turned out there were seven of them. They had killed the four they’d believed to be the only ones, until they got ambushed by the other three. Dean got attacked by two spacepires at once, but soon managed to cut off the head of one. The second, however, had him in a tight grip from behind and tried to bite his neck. Dean pushed him back against the wall, so the monster’s grasp eased, which allowed him to escape the claws and slashed the head right under the chin in one move with turning around.

After a short second of catching his breath, he saw Cas lying on the ground, the last remaining spacepire above him, only a small gap between Castiel’s throat and razor-sharp teeth.

Just as Cas’s arms, which were hardly keeping the fangs away from him, were about to yield and allow the monster to rip him apart, Dean pulled the creature off of him and separated the head from the body.

‘You alright, Cas?’ Dean asked, still panting from the strain.

‘Yeah…’ he replied. It didn’t really sound like he was telling the truth.

‘Cas?’

‘I’m fine, really.’ That nothing was fine showed when Cas tried to stand up. His jeans were torn apart along the left leg and covered in blood.

‘Shit! Come on, you need stitches,’ Dean said and threw Castiel’s right arm around his shoulders. Why did he let himself persuade to go on this hunt? He knew that Cas would get hurt.

In their motel room Dean cleaned the wound, sewed his friend together again and put a bandage around the injured leg.

‘I told you so,’ Dean mumbled when he had finished.

‘Stop treating me like a baby, Dean! You got hurt yourself often enough. I can’t heal you anymore, but that still wouldn’t stop you from going on hunts. You’ve already put yourself in danger before we even met. I’ve seen your scars. Don’t tell me you never get hurt. You sure do but you don’t give a fuck about your own safety,’ Castiel responded furiously.

That startled him. Dean had never heard Cas talk like that.

‘I’m sorry, Cas. You’re a good hunter. It’s just…I thought I’d lost you before and I don’t want to relive that again, you understand?’

‘Yes. Still, I’d prefer you treating me as an equal, okay?’

‘I’ll try my best,’ Dean said honestly, though he knew ‘his best’ would probably not be enough for Cas to feel supported.


	5. Chapter 5

While they were walking further into the woods bordering the small town of Lawrence on Kansas 3, Jody started talking, her chosen subject being fairly unexpected.

‘Tell me, Sam. What is it like to be a Man of Lettuce? Ordinary people don’t really know what you people do when you’re not killing space monsters or trying to convince everyone that you’re the supreme force in the galaxy.’

‘You make the whole thing sound really single-minded. Most of us don’t want to become super powerful and rule the galaxy. That’s just the people in the highest ranks. We Men and Women of Lettuce don’t really know what they’re up to most of the time. I didn’t even know about those superpower-experiments until my fiancée told me about it. And I’m sure she didn’t know that the organization had any intentions on using those abilities for immoral purposes. To kill space monsters, yes, but not to oppress the people of the galaxy.’ Sam felt a strong urge to defend the MoL, his family, his home.

‘They are good people. It’s very much about community and doing what’s best for everyone. My people shouldn’t be judged for what their superiors are doing.’

‘But they obey and don’t ask questions. They don’t think about the greater context. Their intentions may be good. Yet, they support their maniacal leaders,’ Jody noted.

‘You know, when your entire life evolves around the Men of Lettuce, you don’t argue with what they teach. You simply know nothing else. I may have had doubts – because of my brother. He somehow found his own path. I was never that brave. I stayed.’

‘Sounds a bit like brainwashing to me,’ Jody commented his speech.

‘No, it’s n‒….maybe you’re right. How would I know? I may have been brainwashed all my life. I’m just doing this for Jess now.’ He was tired of this conversation.

‘Who is Jess?’

Sam stopped walking. ‘My fiancée. She participated in an experiment and died,’ he said calmly.

‘Oh,’ Jody replied. After a short silence she rubbed his shoulder and said, ‘I also lost someone I loved, you know.’

‘Who was it?’ He knew that tone in her voice. He sounded the same every time he was talking about Jess.

‘My husband and son. Space monster got them. That’s how I got into hunting,’ she explained.

‘I’m sorry, Jody.’

‘It’s okay. At least I get to save people now.’

Sam was glad to have finally found someone who genuinely understood his pain. Investigating together with Jody…yeah, that could work.

 

*

 

When Henry was brought back, a lot had changed. His son had gotten married, had had two sons, one of which he only met very recently for the first time. His grandson Dean had never found his right place within the Men of Lettuce. He wouldn’t have thought that to be possible. The Winchesters were a prestigious family; for generations they had born exemplary soldiers.

Despite that, Henry was very proud of what his son had achieved. Yet, he worried about him from time to time. Sometimes John seemed to exaggerate, to act with unnecessary cruelty – even against his younger son. Of course, Sam needed to be punished for his disloyalty, but he wouldn’t have let him endure the torture John had planned for him. Sam was a good boy after all.

Maybe, if Henry hadn’t volunteered for the cryopreservation project when John had still been a child, his son would have become a different man. Perhaps he lacked paternal influence. He’d had no doubt that his wife and the community would provide excellent care for John. He had been aware that he wouldn’t be able to raise his son, might never even see him again, when he had made his decision to partake in the experiment. Despite all concerns he might have had, Henry Winchester had acted in the line of duty.

Maybe it had been a mistake. Henry would have definitely never allowed his son to marry a girl from outside, no matter how good her results might have been. Her betrayal had probably been the one, crucial event that had changed John into the man he was now.

 

*

 

_I’ve never seen John so happy before. He is so proud and shows our son around everywhere. Dean is a beautiful, healthy boy. I named him after you, mom. I hope we’ll find a way for you to meet him. I am sorry that you haven’t heard from me in such a long time; I honestly didn’t mean to worry you, but I’ve been guarded like a treasure during the last months of my pregnancy. Dean is the first child to have brought a new variety to the MoL’s gene pool in years. He is as precious to them as he is to me._

_The only thing that dims my joyfulness over his birth is that I don’t know what will become of him. Hopefully, I can guide him to not become one of them and get him out of here someday._

 

*

 

‘There! Do you see it? That must be the house the lady was talking about,’ Sam said and pointed somewhere between the trees. Through the trunks Jody spotted a dilapidated building, the porch overgrown by spinose bushes and some windows broken.

After having managed to make their way to the front door without getting caught on too many spines, they found it stuck and impossible to open through bodily strength only. The back door instead was luckily not much of a hindrance. They stepped into the house’s kitchen, the dirt of the woods everywhere, having had easy access due to the window’s shattered glass. An unhinged door lead to the living room, that was full of old computers and data storage devices. All was scattered everywhere like someone had vandalized the place. The edges of, as it seemed, maps and blueprints still stuck to the wall.

Jody bent down to check out the electronic devices. ‘Good luck getting those things to run again. They’re ruined,’ she said.

‘What happened here?’ Sam wondered.

‘Seems to me like someone wanted to destroy evidence,’ Jody stated as she picked up a broken hard drive.

‘About Project Heaven?’ Sam asked.

‘I guess; or of whatever else they found out about the Men of Lettuce.’

They searched the rest of the house for any usable leads to what had made the Campbell’s collected data valuable enough to be wrecked like this. Sam hardly doubted that they did it themselves. Most of the other rooms didn’t contain more than everyday items; nothing that would tell him anything important.

_Who were these people?_ Sam thought, looking around the messy living room. Under a stack of broken data readers he noticed a framed picture. The image had been ripped in the middle but was apart from that still recognizable. It showed a man, a woman and a little girl in their middle.

‘Look,’ Sam said. ‘Do you think that’s the Campbells?’

‘Didn’t the lady in the bar say they had a daughter?’ Jody replied.

‘Yeah, I think so….wait,’ he said while he fumbled with the frame. ‘I can feel something there, between the…’ Something cracked and suddenly Sam held a memory drive in his hand, which was, unlike the others, still intact.


	6. Chapter 6

During the days Sam had shared their room – Dean used to sleep on the couch and leave the second bed to freshly human Castiel, whose protest he’d had to fend off every night – he had decided against his habit to sleep in only his underwear. Almost naked in a room with his estranged brother _and_ his best friend – that was definitely too weird. However, Sam was gone and why wouldn’t he return to his regular sleeping attire now? Cas was already in the bed next to him, facing the TV.

 _Breathe, Winchester. Stop acting like a complete idiot. Cas has seen you shirtless probably a million times and that never bothered you before._ He decided to just get over it and pulled off his shirt. Then he noticed Castiel staring at him.

‘What?’ Dean said.

‘Nothing,’ Cas answered and turned his attention to the TV again.

 _That._ That was the look Cas hadn’t had in his repertoire before he’d become human. Dean didn’t like it, or did he? _No, of course not!_ It was unsettling.

‘Turn that thing off now, it’s late,’ he told Cas.

When the room had gone all dark and quiet, Dean’s thoughts were still too loud and bright to let him fall asleep. Cas had never before shown any interest in other people. Well, not _that_ _kind_ of interest. Dean had always doubted that Cas had any sex drive at all, but now he wasn’t so sure of that anymore. Maybe he was just stupid and imagined all those things, maybe even wished for them to be real. _Wait, what?_

He rushed into the bathroom and held his face under a stream of cold water. _You can’t think like that of your best friend!_ It had been weeks since the last time he’d had sex. _Yes, that must be it._ And all the stress with the Men of Lettuce, his brother and Cas losing his powers…of course. He just needed to get laid.

 

*

 

Jody had rented a cabin a little outside of Lawrence. It had two small bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom and a living room which they were now sitting in, trying to get access to the mysterious contents of the memory drive.

‘It’s protected. I don’t know how to get this thing to work,’ Jody sighed as the screen on her computer blinked red.

‘Let me try. I’m good with that kind of stuff,’ Sam told her and pulled the computer to his side of the table. He typed a few things into it until a single file popped up on the screen.

‘Wow! You have to show me how you did that,’ Jody said with an amazed look on her face.

‘They used quite a sophisticated shielding program but given that it’s thirty years old technology and the Men of Lettuce teach a lot about those things, it wasn’t too hard for me to crack it,’ Sam explained.

‘Seemed hard enough for me,’ she said, still baffled. Sam smiled at her, not being able to deny the pride he felt right now. He cleared his throat to draw their attention back to the file again. It was titled _Mary._

‘My mother’s name was Mary,’ Sam said, just because he recognized the name.

‘What happened to her?’ Jody asked.

‘She died when I was still a baby,’ he answered.

‘I’m sorry to hear that.’

‘I didn’t even know her. It’s okay.’ Jody knew that she should quit interrogating him and Sam was glad she did.

He opened the file and dozens of documents appeared. Sam opened the first one, which was named

_Mary Campbell’s log_

_#1_

 

*

 

They had already spent a few hours in outer space, when Dean decided to stop for a late lunch.

The only free seats were at the counter and they were already terribly hungry, so they had no other choice but to go with those. Dean ordered a burger and fries, Cas had some obscure poultry sandwich. Dean had never liked such breedings which some hobby-geneticists had created on their farms and used to sell to local restaurants. Of course, not all kinds of animals could easily adapt to a new planet’s environment and the farmers had to be creative to keep them alive – still, Dean didn’t have to like it. He just hoped Cas wouldn’t grow wings or a beak after his meal.

‘Everything alright here?’ the waitress asked them from the other side of the counter.

Both told her that the food tasted good and Dean engaged in further small talk.

‘Do you always have full house that time of the day?’ Dean asked her.

‘Oh no, the busy lunch hours are usually much earlier, but today we had a bunch of Men of Lettuce here and those people are really bad for business. Our regular customers didn’t dare to set a foot in here with the Soy Boys all over the diner. You wouldn’t believe what a fuss they’ve made! The wanted such things as kale smoothies and chickpea burgers. I told them to better have some meat because they looked quite pale to me. Those guys have no sense of humor. I still wonder why they were even here. You really don’t see Men of Lettuce around here much.’

Dean was surprised to hear of them landing here too. That could only mean they were already on their way to H34V3N. Why didn’t Garth know about that? He was supposed to inform them if the Men of Lettuce launched their mission to take over Castiel’s planet.

‘Change of plans. We head straight for your home, no detours anymore,’ he murmured into Cas’s ear.

 

*

 

_I have received permission to attend the first hearing for the selection process at the nearest Men of Lettuce base. Only those who make it to through the first three rounds will be invited to the actual qualification procedure on the Aster space station. I have trained years for this and I won’t disappoint you. Me becoming a Woman of Lettuce is of grave importance and I know I can do this._

As Sam read he couldn’t believe his eyes. The girl from the picture, Mary Campbell, was the mole Jody had told him about earlier.

‘If we really gonna read this now, I’ll get coffee. We have a long night ahead of us,’ Jody announced.

‘I don’t really drink coffee,’ Sam said. Coffee was frowned on among the Men of Lettuce. Caffeine came in handy, for sure, but according to their belief a healthy and balanced diet, combined with the pleasures of physical exercise was sacrosanct – no one in their right mind would argue with that. While thinking about this, Sam couldn’t stifle a yawn.

‘Well, then I suppose you go to bed instead,’ she argued, using her mom voice that had been retired years ago.

‘No, get coffee. I’ll get used to it,’ he answered. He really wanted to know what had happened to Mary and what she’d found out about the Men of Lettuce. He’d also broken his vow to never drink alcohol, so why would he refuse coffee now?

‘Fine. I’ll be back in a few,’ she said, put on her jacket and left Sam alone with Mary Campbell’s log.


	7. Chapter 7

Mary had already become a Woman of Lettuce. She adjusted well and let no suspicions arise that she was spying on the organization.

_Despite that I have come a step closer to what their researchers are currently occupied with. Yesterday I met one of them. John Winchester is a young and healthy man, destined to have a brilliant career._

Sam stopped reading. Mary Campbell knew his father? Could she be…? Not, not possible. His eyes flew over the screen again, his mind absorbing every single word.

_I can’t deny that I like John. He is handsome and charming, also very clever and educated. The ideal soldier. Under different circumstances I would even let myself fall in love with him._

Then he learned about the early stages of their relationship, until, finally and approved by all his superiors, John Winchester asked Mary Campbell to marry him.

‘I can’t believe it,’ he stated, his ability to show any emotion paralyzed by the shock. Sure, he could have already guessed that the story would turn out this way, but his suspicions being confirmed now left him stunned.

‘What?’ Jody asked. She had only just begun to read Mary’s journal.

‘It’s my mom. Mary Campbell is my mother,’ he told her, wide-eyed.

 

*

 

Back in the ship, Dean noticed that his communication system was defunct.

‘Shit! Not that again.’

‘Probably Garth _did_ call and you just didn’t receive his message,’ Castiel commented.

‘Thanks, Cas, for the input. Anyway, no time to get that fixed now. We’ll call him from the Asparagus space station before we head into the unknown.’

‘Where is that?’

‘It’s the farthest mankind has come so far. The station is on the outskirts of the already explored and mapped galaxy. Usually, nobody goes beyond that point. Well, I did, accidentally…but you know the story.’

‘Yes, I do,’ Cas said and smiled as he remembered the first time he saw Dean, sleeping by a dying fire in the dark night of his native planet.

 

*

 

‘So, your mom was a hunter. What a coincidence.’ Jody didn’t really know what else to say.

‘She was a spy,’ Sam noted, totally bewildered. ‘She spied on my people, on my dad. My mom was a spy!’

‘A very brave woman, too,’ Jody countered.

‘And stupid. I mean, think of the consequences if the Men of Lettuce found out the truth…’

‘Looks like they have,’ Jody interrupted his stream of thoughts.

Yes, she was right. He already knew the end of the story. The MoL found her parents’ house and they disappeared. His mother died too. ‘My mother’s death was an accident,’ he said, rather to convince himself.

‘Are you sure?’ she asked.

‘Well, I…’ He thought about that for a moment. ‘I should read the rest of her journal before we start speculating about the circumstances of her death,’ he concluded.

 

*

 

As they finally reached the borders of the known parts of the galaxy, Dean tried to call Garth.

‘Why isn’t this fucking thing working?’ he cursed rather loudly. Cas passed him a questioning look.

‘Trying to call someone past the Endive system?’ a man, who was passing by, asked.

‘Yeah? Why?’

‘Good luck with that. There’s a solar storm in that area. Calls don’t make it past that point,’ the guy explained.

‘Well, great…’

‘As far as we know the Men of Lettuce don’t know the exact position of my planet. I’m sure we’ll be there first,’ Cas said, trying to calm Dean down.

The Asparagus station was the last sign of civilization they would find before H34V3N, so they booked a room for the night, ready to leave early the next morning.

Sadly, they didn’t have regular showers on the space station, only some washing-powder that felt like a sandstorm on his skin and didn’t prompt to linger. Cas would have loved to take a long shower to relax him. He was actually really nervous to meet his family again. The memories of how they had treated Dean and what they had planned to do to him for helping the stranger didn’t exactly ease his mind. He could feel that Dean was very tense as well.

In the middle of the night he woke from a restless sleep to Dean’s faint whimpering, who was obviously having a bad dream.

‘Shhh…’ Cas soothed him and rubbed Dean’s back. His friend was sleeping on his side, facing away from Cas.

‘Please, no, leave him,’ Dean mumbled into his pillow. ‘Cas,’ he whined.

‘I’m here, Dean, I’m here. It’s alright,’ Cas ensured him softly and lay down, sneaking under the blanket and pulling Dean’s back close to his chest. He inhaled deeply and although the leather jacket was long gone, there still remained a hint of that particular scent in the overall, characteristic Dean smell.

As Dean’s breathing steadied again, Cas, too, drifted off into a serene slumber.

 

*

 

When Dean woke up, the first thing he knew was that he was horny as fuck. Unfortunately, there hadn’t been time for a decent hook-up and serious amounts of blood rushing towards his crotch were the consequences now. He still hadn’t regained full consciousness, part of him was still asleep. Gradually, he became aware of something hot and wet on the back of his neck and he felt the warmth spread along the entire length of his body.

His initial thought was that he had been knocked out in a fight and grasped by a spacepire that was about to bite him, but that were just the nightmares he’d had.

_You are in your bed, in a motel and…_ There was someone in his bed who certainly didn’t belong there. After a moment of panic he realized that it had to be Cas. _Wow, okay, good…_ He told himself to relax, until he felt something poking his ass and, combined with being reminded of his own hard-on, that was probably the worst scenario he could have imagined.

Then he involuntarily pushed back. It was a reflex – he totally hadn’t wanted to! Cas responded with a sleepy sigh.

_Oh god, don’t do that again._

He did.

Then he felt Cas’s hand wandering from his waist, where it had rested before, up to his chest, lightly stroking the skin above his heart. And Dean needed more; he needed to be touched properly, so he pressed the hand flat down and rubbed it all over himself. Cas seemed to have gotten the message and continued without further guidance. Dean, in return, thrust back against Castiel’s hardness again.

They continued their exchange for a while, but it still wasn’t enough. Dean’s erection ached to be touched and stroked and squeezed, so he took Cas’s hand again and directed him until they hit fabric, then fingers glided past the waistband and, finally, Dean felt the warmth enclose him. He left his own hand there, showed Cas how he wanted it. At first, Castiel seemed shy, barely touched him, not sure what was allowed, but Dean wrapped his fingers tighter around Cas’s and the other’s hand stayed like this, slowly beginning to move.

The room was silent, except for the rustling of sheets and faint gasps, but Dean’s heartbeat was drumming in his ears. Although he wished Cas would take off his T-shirt, so he could feel bare skin on his back, he didn’t do anything to initiate it. He was too afraid to change anything about their position. The slightest thing could ruin the current atmosphere, make things weird. Now was not the time to think about how bizarre and wrong what they were doing was.

Cas clearly had no experience with giving someone – probably not even himself – a handjob, but that didn’t bother Dean at all. He seemed to be figuring it out with every stroke he made and when Cas withdrew his hand for a second to spit in his palm, which made the experience a whole lot smoother, Dean knew that he could definitely make him come.

Cas had started to rub his own erection against him and Dean responded by putting his free arm around his back on Cas’s ass and pressing him closer. So they worked each other, panting heavily and not thinking about what their nocturnal encounter could mean to their friendship.

Dean felt heat collecting in his middle, his entire body tightened and with a repressed moan he came in his underpants, with Cas’s hand around his dick. A brief moment later he felt Cas tensing behind him and a long, hot breath hit the back of his neck while the cloth that still covered his ass dampened.

When he came down from his high, Dean realized that he was free to worry now. The stickiness between his legs was uncomfortable, the moist spot on his back wasn’t so pleasant either. Still, he didn’t dare to move. Cas’s hand remained where it was, until Dean pulled it away from where the mess he’d made was already drying and shoved it back towards its owner.

Nobody spoke a word. They just lay there in silence, a blight of shame forming in Dean’s chest.


	8. Chapter 8

_I won’t wait much longer to get my babies out of here. The MoL haven’t made any progress in finding Charles Shurley or records of his breakthrough during his work on Project Heaven in years. I think his secrets are safe._

_Dean is a little rebel and I’m so proud of him for not listening to what the organization is teaching him. Yet, I don’t know how long I will be able to keep him unaffected by their drill without anyone noticing that his lack of adjustment is my fault. It will be even more difficult when Sam is old enough for their education program.  Soon I will have to find a way to leave with my boys and to prevent them from becoming Men of Lettuce._

His whole life was based on a lie. The lie that his mother was loyal to the MoL, that he was destined to become a Man of Lettuce from the day he was born, that his mother loved his father.

Probably the biggest lie of all was that his mother’s death had been an accident. Mary’s notes ended with this. Her journal didn’t tell how the MoL found out that she was betraying them and who instigated to eliminate her. Technically, Sam didn’t have evidence yet that the MoL were to blame for her death, but everything pointed to them. Mary died shortly after having stated her plans to flee with him and Dean. The exact circumstances of her passing had always been a mystery. Samuel and Deanna Campbell disappeared soon after, their house being vandalized.

Did his father know? Was John Winchester behind getting their mother, his own wife killed? Well, Sam certainly couldn’t just ask him. John had taken this secret to his grave. The only one of his confidants Sam could be sure had nothing to do with it at all, was his grandfather Henry, who had still been deep-frozen at the time. Also, John died before Henry was brought back, so John couldn’t have shared his supposed knowledge of that case with him.

 

*

 

When John set out for H34V3N, Henry felt a little affronted to be left behind. He was told to hold the fort while his son was on his mission to find Charles Shurley and unravel the enigma of immortality. He didn’t doubt that John would be successful, but he also worried about what would happen if he met his sons again. Well, Henry didn’t care too much about Dean…or, at all, but he certainly feared for Sam’s well-being. He had taken the boy into his heart, might even feel closer to him than to his son. He didn’t trust John with Sam.

Henry sometimes wondered if John projected his hatred for his wife onto his sons. Of course, there hadn’t been any hope for Dean – he had already been too far gone, but Sam had never left any room for complaints. Though, as it had turned out, even he had a weakness: Dean. Henry had already suspected that. Sam seldom spoke to him about his brother, but when he did, it was with affection and no traces of dismay.

Henry had warned his son about luring Dean back into their headquarters and setting him up with Sam. However, stubborn as he was, John hadn’t listened and Sam had run away with Dean.

 

*

 

Emptiness was all Jody could see in Sam’s eyes. She, too, had finished reading Mary’s log; Sam had remained silent.

She struggled for words to lighten him up, but nothing that came to her mind seemed right.

‘Will you tell your brother?’ she asked eventually.

He turned his blank gaze from the window into her direction and took a deep breath through his nose. ‘I’ll have to. He deserves to know too. I guess it will be a relief for him, knowing that there’d never been anything wrong with him. He became exactly who he was supposed to be.’

Jody nodded.

The tranquility of their continued rumination was interrupted by a sudden bleep.

‘Garth’s calling,’ Jody informed Sam. He didn’t really listen to her side of the conversation, but when she hung up, he gave full attention to her recap.

‘The Men of Lettuce have left for H34V3N about an hour ago. Good news is, they still don’t know its exact location and will have to look for it first. Garth tried to tell Dean but was unable to reach him.’

‘I need to talk to my grandfather,’ was Sam’s response.

‘Samuel Campbell?’ Jody asked.

‘No, Henry. Winchester. He’s unlikely to know something about my mom but I need answers. Maybe he can help me find a way to get them,’ he explained.

‘You’re saying you want to go back to the Men of Lettuce bunker? That’s insane! I mean, how do you even know he’ll be there? He may also have left for H34V3N.’

‘Then we’ll find another way. Fact is: if there’s any place we can learn about what happened to the Campbells and my mom, it’s the bunker. The Men of Lettuce record everything,’ Sam told her.

She hesitated to reply.

‘Jody, please. I know I can’t be sure that the Men of Lettuce won’t lock me up for helping Cas and Dean but I still trust and believe in Henry. He was my mentor and the only family I had before my brother came back. He is a good man. Deep inside my heart I know that he won’t hurt me.’

‘Fine. I’ll go with you. I still hold onto my opinion that it’s insane.’

‘Thank you.’ He was sincere.

‘Yeah, yeah, I’m the best. I know. Thank me again when we’ve survived this.’ Although Jody wasn’t exactly a fan of Sam’s plan, she couldn’t withhold a laugh and was grateful to detect a glint of joy in his eyes. She had grown to like the guy.

 

*

 

The specimen appeared to have survived Dr. Masters’ procedure but lost its powers. Dean was back at hunting, obviously not indenting to stop the MoL from their plans. Maybe he’d finally realized that he alone and his little, powerless alien friend were inferior to them. Sam had not been spotted anywhere near them. Probably his father was right and there was still hope for his youngest son. John imagined him to come crawling back, begging for forgiveness. In that case, he really shouldn’t act too hard on him. Sam was confused; he’d lost his fiancée. He remembered what a mess he himself had been when he’d found out the truth about Mary and had been forced to get rid of her.

Maybe, after all the fuss surrounding Project Heaven would have calmed down again, he would reveal to Sam that he was still alive. Then, with himself as their leader, Sam and Henry as his second and third in command, the Men of Lettuce would rule the galaxy.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean felt like he hadn’t slept at all. He was tired and refused to wake up properly. Anyway, he couldn’t fight it; Cas made too much noise in their bathroom and they would have to leave for H34V3N sooner or later.

Sooner. That was also the cue on when he would have to deal with what had happened that night. Dried up semen stuck his underwear to his skin and the first movement he made caused tiny pricks where pubic hair disentangled from the clutter.

Cas exited the bathroom when Dean had finally managed to get up.

‘Morning,’ Dean said.

‘Good morning,’ Cas replied with an unreadable expression. ‘Bathroom’s free,’ he told Dean.

He collected fresh underwear and a T-shirt before he locked himself in the tiny room. He undressed and cleaned himself in the shower that lacked water. Then he stared at his reflection in the mirror, or rather _through_ it, and recalled the previous night’s events.

So, he and his best friend had engaged in sexual activities.

Hell, Cas had jacked him off and he, in return, had let Cas dry-hump him.

_How the fuck did that happen?_ Who had started it? Was it him? Was it Cas? He didn’t know.

He panicked.

Their friendship was ruined. Oh god, what would he do without Cas? Would Cas leave him as soon as they hit solid ground on H34V3N? _No no no no!_

Maybe they could ignore it. Ignoring was good. It was Dean’s way of handling those kinds of things.

 

*

 

Castiel didn’t really know what to think of it. He hadn’t disliked it. On the contrary, he’d actually enjoyed it. He’d never felt something like it before.

He, of course, knew what sex was and now he could also relate to why people tended to put such great emphasis on it.

He also knew that Dean enjoyed it a lot. That’s why he did it so often. Cas had heard that it was even better if you did it with someone you liked. Not just _like_ in the sense of finding someone attractive enough, but liking them as a person.

Cas liked Dean very much. He also found him very attractive. When he’d still had his powers, he hadn’t really been able to understand what attraction was, but after he’d become human, he couldn’t stop looking at Dean. He also had to think about him all the time. He’d thought about Dean before, too. Dean was his best friend and there had been nobody else in his life after he’d left his family. However, now he would not only think of Dean as being the most important person in the universe; he would appreciate his physical appearance as well.

‘Are you ready?’ Dean asked when he’d finished dressing himself and packing his stuff.

‘Yes, we can go,’ Cas said.

‘We’ll get breakfast to go. Don’t have time to stay here any longer.’  
Castiel agreed silently and soon they were onboard the ship again, not too far away from Cas’s native planet anymore.

Dean had remained silent, until Cas sensed that he wanted to say something, but couldn’t quite find the right words.

‘Dean, what is it?’ he asked.

‘Cas, uh, I’m sorry.’

‘Sorry for what?’ Why would Dean apologize for anything? Hopefully, he didn’t feel guilty again for the torture the Men of Lettuce had let him suffer through.

‘You know, what happened last night. I shouldn’t have used you that way.’ He paused, waiting for Cas’s response who had no clue what his friend was referring to that had included Dean using him.

‘I mean,’ he continued, ‘I was half asleep at first and when I realized what I was doing, I…I just couldn’t stop. I needed it so bad. And you didn’t seem to object.’ He bit his upper lip. ‘Of course, if you’d said something, I would have stopped immediately.’

‘I didn’t want you to stop,’ Cas told him.

Dean seemed relieved to hear that. ‘Probably were as horny as I was,’ he said and laughed awkwardly.

‘I just wanted you to know that this didn’t mean anything.’

That hit Cas right in his vulnerable human heart. ‘I don’t understand,’ he asked, hoping that he had misinterpreted Dean’s words.

‘What I’m saying is that we acted on impulse. We were needy and no one else was there,’ Dean clarified. ‘I’m not proud of it and we should better forget it ever happened. I don’t want things to be weird between us.’

Cas hadn’t had the impression that anything was weird. He’d felt a whole lot closer to Dean after what they’d done. He still hadn’t really figured out if it was love that connected him so strongly to Dean. He had planned on asking him – _who else was there to ask?_ – about it soon, but now he doubted that this was such a good idea.

‘Don’t worry, buddy. It won’t happen again. I promise,’ Dean said.

The problem was, Cas would have very much liked it to happen again. The disappointment of Dean’s statement weighed heavily on his shoulders and made him sink deeper into his seat.

 

*

 

Cas didn’t say another word after their conversation. Dean would have liked to assume that everything was fine between them but he felt like something was still bothering his friend. What did the guy want? Dean had already apologized and sworn to never do anything like that again. Although, that was a lie. The realization freaked him out but he couldn’t stop replaying their encounter in his head. He had loved to be so close to Cas, to feel his hands caressing his body in the way they had done and the rapture Cas himself had seemed to experience caused by the intimacy between them.

He tried to focus on the wide blackness of space before them instead. Very soon they would reach H34V3N and what was expecting them there should be Dean’s only concern right now.

 

*

 

Anna was chasing her brothers through a field of yellow flowers. Pollen spread into the air as his children brushed them with their swiftly moving legs. They didn’t grow on any other planet mankind had ever come to discover. At least not to his knowledge. Of course, he couldn’t know for sure what humanity had come to achieve in his bicentennial absence. He had never bothered to name any of the yet nameless flora of his secret sanctuary and so had his children. Words weren’t really their strong suit anyhow.

Chuck had worried that the peace in his world would soon be over after a man called Dean Winchester had disturbed the tranquility he and his children lived in. His concerns had turned out to be unnecessary. More than three years had passed and everything had remained like before that unfortunate occurrence. Surely, they’d had to mourn the loss of Castiel, but most of his children had soon gotten over it and seemed to have forgotten his flight entirely by now. Only Anna used to ask from time to time about her dearest brother but Michael and Gadreel never failed to divert her from the memories of him.


	10. Chapter 10

Garth had agreed to help Sam and Jody to get into the bunker unobservedly. His robot scanned the earth beneath them for any signs of human presence in the corridors. Sam had to admit that he admired the guy’s genius technology skills. Without Mr. Fizzles – he was beyond arguing the name – they wouldn’t have had any chance to enter the MoL bunker without getting caught. The Men of Lettuce would have enforced security after the Winchester brothers and Cas had escaped, Sam was sure of that.

‘Your best way to get directly into Henry Winchester’s office is to get into the ventilation system at this point,’ Garth told them and marked a crossing of two corridors on the screen of his handheld device. ‘From then your fate solely relies on his actions. I really hope that you’re right and he’ll cooperate.’

‘Thank you, Garth, really,’ Sam said and embraced the man’s lanky figure.

‘Wish you luck, guys,’ Garth replied and opened a hidden door in the ground for them.

Jody followed Sam into the depth of the Men of Lettuce headquarters and carefully they reached further and further towards its center.

 

*

 

‘I still have the coordinates from where I left the last time saved on my board computer,’ Dean said. ‘I think it’s best if we land there and near ourselves with caution. We won’t give them any advantage on attacking us.’

Cas didn’t answer. Instead he continued to stare out to H34V3N in front of their ship as it got bigger and bigger in the black void that enclosed it.

‘Cas? Everything’s gonna be fine,’ Dean said but failed to get Castiel’s attention. He had a bad feeling about this, but he had promised his friend to help save his family from the Men of Lettuce, and by that saving the galaxy as well.

Carefully Dean steered the ship between tall trees towards the ground on Cas’s native planet. There his spacecraft wouldn’t be so easily to detect. At least he hoped so.

When he had settled, he turned off all engines and looked over to his friend who was still sitting in silence.

‘Cas, we’re here.’ The words were almost a whisper. ‘Cas? Are you alright?’

‘I’m fine,’ Castiel replied hoarsely. ‘Let’s go,’ he told Dean before he exited the ship, strictly avoiding eye contact the whole time.

Dean was a little confused by Cas’s odd behavior, but he suspected that he was just anxious to meet his family again. Castiel went ahead, knowing the surroundings much better than Dean, even after his years of absence. Weirdly, Cas went faster than really necessary. If he hadn’t known better, Dean would’ve thought Cas was trying to run away from him. He increased his pace to catch up.

 

*

 

Henry was concerned by the technical impossibility to contact John’s ship. The lack of some sort of communication took his control over his son away completely. Henry could only hope for him to listen to reason should he encounter Sam.

Browsing through documents, he entered his office, not noticing the unexpected company behind the door.

‘Henry.’

The familiar voice prompted him to spin around and face the door that was closed now.

‘Sam?’ Relief settled in his chest, replacing all the worries he’d felt seconds before.

‘Please, before you decide to lock me up, listen.’ Sam’s tone surprised him but upon second thought he understood why his grandson would fear imprisonment. ‘I know my actions cannot be excused, but I don’t regret helping my brother and his friend. Jess died and that pulled the rug from under my feet. I can’t go back to my old life and pretend nothing happened. I am certain you despise me for what I did. Nevertheless, I need your help.’ Begging eyes directed at him did nothing to ease his inner turmoil. What was he supposed to say? Of course, Henry had forgiven Sam the moment he saw him standing there, in his office, in the bunker. The elephant in the room, Sam’s severe disobedience, blocked Henry’s objective view for a moment. Now was not the time to act like the brave little soldier he was. This was his family and he had to start acting like a human being, not the machine he was trained to be.

‘If you’re afraid I could throw you into the deepest dungeon we have, then why did you come back? What is it you need my help with?’ Henry asked.

‘First I need to be sure that I can trust you. We can’t involve someone else in this. Anyone could be behind this. What I’m going to tell you primarily concerns our family.’

‘Is it about Dean? Where is he?’ Henry wasn’t sure what to expect.

‘Dean doesn’t know about any of this.’

‘Then what is it?’

‘It’s about mom and dad,’ Sam finally told him.

Henry held his breath for a moment and tried not to let his poker face falter. _Did Sam find out John is still alive?_

‘What about your parents?’ Henry inquired further.

‘I think dad is responsible for my mother’s death.’ Sam’s facial expression mimicked a block of ice, but Henry had learned to read him like no one else could. His eyes betrayed him. There was anger, mixed with a great portion of piteous sadness.

‘Your mother’s death was an accident. That’s what I’ve been told.’ He could only lie to his grandson. ‘I’ve seen the files. Technical failure caused the explosion. It was nobody’s fault. No one could have prevented it.’

‘That’s what the person or people behind it wanted everyone to believe. I’m certain it was staged. They had a good reason to get rid of her,’ Sam told him.

‘What are you talking about, son?’ He knew what was coming next.

‘Mom was a spy and they found out.’ Again his eyes revealed his true feelings. They were watery and the lids were trembling, forced to not let the tears fall.

‘Sit down son and tell me what you know,’ Henry said as he put a hand on Sam’s back and guided him around the desk to his chair.

 

*

 

Sam took a moment to even out his breathing and swallow the big lump in his throat along with unshed tears. He was hesitant to tell Henry everything. It could be trap, hearing him out to gather information to lock him up afterwards anyway. Just in case, Jody had stayed hidden in the ventilation system behind the wall. She could hear everything that was spoken in Henry’s office but was safely out of sight.

_You want answers. Henry is the only person you could trust to give you some._

‘Mom infiltrated the Men of Lettuce in order to find out more about their plans to become the superior force of the galaxy. She came along something called _Project Heaven_ and what it would have meant if they ever got hold of its outcome. Dad was working on untangling what one Charles Shurley has discovered.’

Sam paused to see Henry’s reaction. His grandfather seemed to wait for him to continue.

‘Dad or someone else of the Men of Lettuce discovered her true intentions and decided to get her killed.’

‘How do you know about all this, son?’ Henry asked him.

‘The circumstances of how I got all this information don’t matter right now. I want answers and I’m certain you could help me get them.’

Henry considered his next step for a while. He seemed unsure whether to support him in this or not. After some time he resumed, ‘I think, first of all, I should tell you the story of Project Heaven. It’s an important part of our history, but for reasons you can imagine the Men of Lettuce don’t teach it to their recruits.’


	11. Chapter 11

Two hundred years ago, humanity had only recently begun to delve into the vastness of space. Only a handful of bold men and women had pioneered so far to explore what was out there. Some of them had encountered vicious monsters on foreign planets, which made those who followed appear even braver.

The Men of Lettuce had been established even long before that. Their founders were scientists and members of the military. As time passed, those two divisions merged into one and by the time Charles Shurley came to be part of the organization, the MoL were already known as soldiers trained and working in many scientific fields. Shurley, or – as he preferred to be called but often wasn’t – Chuck, was a scientist above everything else. The MoL could call themselves lucky to have him on their side and mostly ignored his lack of military discipline in favor of his brilliance.

At the peak of his career, the MoL launched Project Heaven, which had been attributed number 343 for the archives. The leading members of the organization were striving after making the galaxy mankind’s own. It was already known that monsters lived out there. Humanity wouldn’t give in and retreat before it had even settled. No one could know what else was out there; maybe a bellicose species whose technologies were far more advanced and would mean certain extinction for humanity. The Men of Lettuce would not let that happen and started working on ways to make their own kind superior to all yet unknown.

After years of work, Chuck achieved a breakthrough. Fearing the MoL could take his discovery away from him, he tested it on himself first. The experiment was a success: Chuck Shurley had made himself immortal. He didn’t die of lethal wounds or injections and was able to let all the evidence of them disappear, leaving not even the slightest scar behind on his skin.

He hadn’t told anyone about what he had accomplished, becoming more and more paranoid and suspected spies around every corner, convinced that an armed squad would soon storm his laboratory and take everything away from him.

It had probably been a big mistake to work on this project. He was certain that no one else could have achieved the same. Originally it been for a good cause but he hadn’t thought of the consequences should he succeed. He had no guarantee that the MoL wouldn’t use those powers to subdue the rest of humanity. Some hardliners had already stated such plans in the past. Most members had not taken them seriously but his discovery could inflict great harm when in the wrong hands.

There was only one thing he could do: he had to leave and take everything with him.

 

*

 

In a cloak-and-dagger operation Chuck stored all his files and useful equipment in a spacecraft and left his home for good. Aimlessly he crossed the galaxy full of planets so many didn’t dare to explore. He didn’t set foot on any of those. He was immortal now; monsters could do him no harm. Still, he travelled farther away from the life he had left behind. Chuck had no idea if he was being followed but didn’t want to risk anything by stopping too soon. He hadn’t come across a planet in a very long time and was afraid the black void would continue forever. He was at the point of no return. This way or no way.

As he had almost lost all hope to ever find a personal terra, he saw a pale blue spot manifest in the distance. He followed the brightness that lightened the dark in his ship and watched it grow in front of him.

After he had landed he checked his instruments, making sure the atmosphere was suitable for human beings to live in. Well, he couldn’t technically die, but he was still human, even if he had cheated himself a few steps ahead on the evolutionary ladder.

The planet’s surface was covered in lush green grass and colorful flowers. Near the horizon he could glimpse trees. The temperature was pleasant, so he decided to go for an exploratory walk.

Eventually Chuck came across the first trees, inviting him into dense woods. He followed the stream of a creak and wandered until dusk. He made a fire and sat beside it, listening to voices of the night.

He soon decided to make this planet his new home and spent the days sauntering and marveling the foreign flora and fauna. From time to time he wrote his thoughts and discoveries into a diary.

He didn’t feel the need to build a proper house, but made himself a shelter under the trees. In the few months that he had already spent on the planet, there hadn’t occurred any storms or heavy rainfall. Sometimes there would be a light and warm summer rain but all in all this place was paradise. Therefore and because of the circumstances that had brought him here, he chose to name his new home Heaven. As he wrote the name in his diary, he tried to make it sound more elaborate – he was a scientist after all. He noted down _H34V3N,_ including the number 343 into the name, and declared it to be the perfect fit.

Chuck lived like that for almost three years. He had never been keen on too much company, but even he had to admit that living on a deserted planet without anyone to talk to for thirty-two months wasn’t that much fun. He was lonely. What was great about discovering the wonders of a place no human being had seen before if there was no one to share it with?

Genetics had always been his passion, so he began his work on making himself a companion. What now seemed a lifetime ago, he had planned on finding a way to make people without the need of other people to make them. No copulation, no collecting of semen or ova.

Brilliant as he happened to be, he succeeded and named his newest creation Adam. Sadly, Chuck had forgotten one important ingredient. Adam wasn’t immortal like he was himself and passed away after only two years. Chuck was devastated and swore that he would never let anything like that happen again.

At the second attempt he added immortality to the formula and the result of it was named Michael. One day, his son, like he had chosen to call him, rescued an injured bird and brought it for his father to see. Michael told him he’d make the animal well again. What followed was something Chuck had not expected. His son put both hands around the bird and all of a sudden the broken wing was fixed.

After Chuck had performed some tests on Michael and himself, he came to realize that they not only had self-healing abilities, but could also heal other beings. If he had just known that sooner!

Michael didn’t remain his only child. Over the years, many others followed and eventually Chuck created a big family, consisting of many sons and daughters. He had made sure to design them in a way that they would never feel the urge to leave or betray him. Chuck was their father, their maker, their god.


	12. Chapter 12

‘The Men of Lettuce searched the galaxy for Shurley for years. He had just vanished, leaving no traces behind. What he had accomplished could only be reconstructed from the few papers he’d forgotten or already forwarded to his superiors.’

‘Immortality,’ Sam noted.

‘Yes. A century and a half later, the Men of Lettuce decided to revisit the case, hoping to finally find answers to how Shurley had succeeded. Back then your father was part of the task force,’ Henry explained.

‘How do you know that? You were still on ice when that happened.’

‘It’s classified, but I was informed after they had brought me back.’

‘The project was why you lured Dean into the bunker; because his friend showed all signs of what you suspect Shurley to have achieved.’

‘I didn’t give the orders,’ Henry said defensively.

‘Who was it?’

‘That’s none of your concern.’ Henry considered his next question for a moment. ‘So, the reason you’re back is that you want to find out the truth about you mother’s death. If what you’ve been told isn’t the truth already.’

‘It isn’t,’ Sam insisted.

‘How can you be so sure?’

‘Because her parents died too and their house has been vandalized.’ He paused as if he’d said something he hadn’t intended to say. ‘She’s the reason Dean became the person he is. She counteracted the ideology the Men of Lettuce tried to put in his head. She would have done the same to me if she’d still been alive. I’m sure they suspected something. The organization hasn’t let anyone from the outside join since then. They killed her – I just know. The only thing I don’t know is if my father was behind all this and how exactly they learned about her true intentions.’

Henry was certain that John would show himself to Sam sooner or later. He wasn’t going to tell him everything, but the boy deserved to know how his mother died.

‘Fine,’ he said. ‘I’ll help you look into the archives, but this might take some time with just us two to research and you mustn’t forget that I have other work to do. I can’t just leave my post or someone will become suspicious.’

‘I brought backup.’ Sam grinned. ‘Jody, you can come out.’

Henry was suddenly aware of someone moving behind the wall. Out of the ventilation system climbed a tall, short-haired woman. ‘Reporting for duty,’ she said and saluted towards Sam.

 

*

 

‘Cas, where exactly are we going?’ Dean was out of breath, his heartbeat fast from jogging slightly behind his friend for almost an hour.

‘We’re almost there.’ Dean gave him a questioning look. ‘My father’s favorite place. He liked to sit there and watch us play. Occasionally he’d ask one of us to sit down next to him and listen to one of his stories.’

‘Oh, yeah.’ Dean stopped. ‘Maybe you should go talk to him alone first. I’ll stay behind and see how he reacts.’

‘No,’ Cas said rather loudly. ‘He won’t realize how serious his situation is unless he sees you with me.’ Dean looked anxiously at his own feet.

‘I won’t let them hurt you, Dean,’ Cas said calmly and took a few steps forward until his face was only inches away from Dean’s. The hunter looked up. ‘Honestly, I don’t know how much power he still has over me. I need you by my side so I can focus on our task and won’t blindly follow him again like a weak-willed sheep.’

Castiel’s pathetic expression darted a sharp pain straight through Dean’s heart. ‘I’ll be right there, Cas, I promise,’ he said while he reassuringly held onto both of his friend’s arms.

 

*

 

‘Who is this?’ Henry’s surprised voice echoed through the room.

‘This is Jody. She’s here to help me,’ Sam explained matter-of-factly.

‘You can’t just bring outsiders in here, Sam!’

‘He can and he did,’ Jody told him in a sharp tone, which caused Henry to stare at her dumbly.

‘I am not discussing this any further, Henry. Jody is staying here.’

Henry opened his mouth this say something, but seemed to have decided otherwise and closed it again. ‘Follow me,’ he said after a while and escorted Sam and Jody through narrow corridors until they reached a door.

‘All the files that could be relevant for you are in there,’ he told them. ‘You shouldn’t have to fear that anyone will come here. The files are old and this room has restricted access.’ He slid his key card through the reader. ‘Just don’t make any noise. I will be back in a few hours.’ Then he guided them through the door and closed it behind them.

‘You think he’s legit?’ Jody asked Sam when they were alone.

‘It’s too late for us if he’s not,’ Sam said and blinked a few times.

‘Comforting,’ Jody huffed in response.

 

*

 

Dean and Cas had reached a wide field that was dotted by countless flowers. In the distance they could see people running and hopping and chasing each other. The large grassland carried their laughter to as far as the hunter and his friend were hiding, crouched behind some bushes.

‘Do you see the man under the tree there?’ Castiel asked. Dean looked in the direction Cas’s finger was pointing and nodded. ‘That’s him. That’s my father.’

‘How are we gonna do this?’ Dean asked.

‘I really don’t know,’ Cas said. ‘We head over and make it up as we go.’

Dean took his hand and squeezed it tightly. He took a deep breath and said, ‘let’s go,’ before he stood up and pulled Cas onto his feet as well. Cas felt warmth spreading in his heart, but let go of Dean’s hand and replied, ‘let’s do this,’ and started to move towards Chuck.

The bearded man didn’t seem to have noticed and was startled as Castiel said his name to make him aware of his presence.

‘C-Castiel?’ Chuck stammered and looked at him with wide eyes.

‘I’m here to warn you, father. You are all in great danger,’ Cas told him, making his words sound earnest and urgent.

Chuck fidgeted with the papers in his lap before casting them aside and getting onto his feet. Only now he noticed the other man next to his son. ‘I assume you are Dean Winchester,’ he said.

‘In the flesh,’ Dean answered.

‘Father, listen. People are coming here soon. They want to hurt you and my brothers and sisters. They already hurt me but I was saved.’

‘Who hurt you, Castiel? Who are you talking about?’

‘The Men of Lettuce,’ Cas said.

 

*

 

Chuck froze and his face turned white as a sheet. ‘Th-th-the Men o-of Lettuce?’ He raised his hands to hold his head and began to anxiously pace around in circles. ‘I knew this day would come. When the others told me three years ago that we had an intruder, I was certain it was them.’

‘Hey, I’m here to help,’ Dean barked at him. ‘I meant no harm but your kids wanted to kill me anyway. I was lucky Cas was there and helped me escape them.’

‘I’m sorry for the way they acted. It’s not their fault. They were made to defend us against any form of invasion.’

‘Then why didn’t Cas here kill me when he had the chance?’ Dean’s face was red with anger.

Yes, this was a really good question. Chuck had spent countless hours trying to figure it out.

‘When I found him, I thought he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen,’ Cas said guiltily and almost too quiet to hear.

Dean hitched a breath.

Chuck decided to change the subject. They had a serious threat on their heels. ‘Tell me what the Men of Lettuce are planning to do.’


	13. Chapter 13

Dean and Cas had told Chuck everything about the events in the bunker and that Cas had lost his powers.

‘I know you guys are immortal and all, but you get that they can still hurt you,’ Dean said.

‘How are you planning on defending yourselves?’ he asked then.

‘Now that we know they’re coming, we are in an advantageous position. I am still a scientist and don’t you think I stopped inventing stuff. After you left, I was certain this day would come and I wanted to be prepared,’ Chuck said.

‘Castiel!’ an excited female voice interrupted them.

‘Anna?’ Cas said in surprise as she threw her arms around him.

‘You’re back! Do you wanna play tag?’ She jumped up and down in front of him.

‘Anna, please go get your brothers and sisters. I have something important to tell you,’ Chuck told her.

‘Yes, father,’ Anna said without a change of mood. She giggled while running back into the field.

A short time later all of Chuck’s children had gathered around him.

‘What is _he_ doing here?’ Michael demanded, after having stepped out of the flock in search of his father’s side and spotting Dean.

‘Leave him alone,’ Cas yelled and moved to stand protectively in front of Dean.

‘Guys, please stop it!’ Chuck silenced his sons. ‘No one will do Dean any harm. He is on our side. Are we clear?’

‘Yes, father.’ A horripilating tremor cut the air as the gathering murmured its simultaneous answer.

Chuck went to explain the situation and what they were going to do when the Men of Lettuce arrived.

‘Now we all stay calm and wait until their eventual arrival,’ Chuck proclaimed. ‘And be nice to Castiel and our guest,’ he emphasized the closing of his speech.

 

*

 

At dusk Dean and a few of Chuck’s children were sitting around a fire. Anna was telling Dean about her favorite games and pet animals, playing with a strand of her fiery red hair while she spoke.

‘I like it when Gadreel laces flowers into my hair. I like flowers, they’re pretty. Do you like flowers? I could put flowers in your hair.’ Dean seemed slightly annoyed by her chatter but listened patiently and responded from time to time as if he were talking to a small child.

In some way she was. Anna was Chuck’s youngest daughter and spoiled rotten by her older siblings.

‘What were you thinking, coming back and bringing that stranger with you!’ Michael snapped at Castiel. His oldest son had always been the hardest to tame. He was everyone’s big brother and he often liked to show that.

‘To me he is not a stranger! He saved me and took me to see all the wonders out there in the galaxy you can’t even imagine, being stuck here.’ Cas was furious but tried to keep his voice down.

‘You’ve experienced what awaits one who leaves. They almost killed you and you are a lesser being than you were before!’

‘You know what? If there’s a lesser being here, then it’s you! You have no idea how multifaceted humans are. You are all the same and don’t even try to differ from each other. Humanity is beautiful, even the pain can be sometimes.’ Cas suddenly looked thoughtful and kind of sad.

‘How can pain be beautiful? You should have been grateful to not be able to feel any. Despite that you threw everything father has given you away.’

‘Father couldn’t have protected me from this kind of pain. I love Dean and it hurts sometimes, but it’s also the best thing anyone could feel. I loved father, of course, and it didn’t hurt, but this is a different kind of love. I wasn’t made to feel it. The feeling is there because of who Dean is and how he treats me and all those things he’s doing for me and all the things I would do for him. I hope that he will always stay with me and maybe even hold me while I sleep and kiss me…but you wouldn’t understand that, because you just can’t.’ Cas walked away after that to sit next to Anna by the fire.

Chuck had no idea that one of his children would be capable of loving someone besides him and maybe, to a certain degree, their siblings. He was just not designed that way. Chuck had to realize he couldn’t extract all those human ‘flaws’ he tried to avoid while making his children. He’d wanted to get rid of those feelings because he was convinced that this would be the only way to live in peace forever. Yet, he had forgotten to consider someone to intrude this peace in his equation.

Still, he didn’t know for sure if it was just Castiel, or if his other children could develop such feelings, too. He assumed Cas was something special.

While studying the son in question, he realized that Dean wasn’t where he had been before Cas had joined Anna.

‘How long have you been standing there?’ Chuck asked Dean after he had noticed him slightly behind him.

‘Long enough,’ Dean said weakly.

‘By the way you look, I take it you didn’t know about Castiel’s feelings for you.’

‘Uh, erm, no…I didn’t…,’ he mumbled.

‘Just, please don’t hurt him, Dean,’ Chuck said.

‘I would never‒’

‘They’re coming! They’re coming!’ A blonde girl ran out of the woods bordering the field and her sudden shrieking alarmed everyone around.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam and Jody had already spent hours looking through files on hard drives and paperwork. So far they had found details about Mary’s qualification process, as well as the details of her wedding with John Winchester and the birth of their sons Sam and Dean. His brother’s birth seemed to have been a rather outstanding occurrence due to the fresh blood he contributed. The doctor’s first examination had been much more thorough than the one performed on him.

It hurt Sam a little that Dean had been much more welcomed to the Men of Lettuce than him. Of course he knew that Dean had killed all their high hopes, but still.

‘Found it!’ Jody called from behind a stack of paper.

‘What? Show me.’

She handed him a file that was titled _M.W. annihilation._

 

*

 

Mary had already been suspected to be a spy while she’d still been pregnant with Sam. Someone had seemingly caught her smuggling information to the outside but there hadn’t been any evidence to be found. His mother could convince the man that it had all been a big misunderstanding, but not wanting to take any risk, John had let her be monitored.

The MoL saw their suspicions confirmed when Mary packed her children in a ship she wasn’t authorized to take while her husband was on duty and tried to make her way out of the bunker. Soon she was surrounded by armed guards and John instructed two of them to carry the children away from the scene. Despite her betrayal, her husband promised Mary safe conduct and let the ship take off, only to have it fired at a minute later by air defense on ground level. The craft was destroyed in the explosion that followed and Mary Winchester burned and died inside of it.

‘So it really was your father who had her killed,’ Jody stated.

‘I never had a doubt about that, to be honest,’ Sam said.

After he had finished his sentence, the door opened and Henry entered the room.

 

*

 

Henry glanced down at the file spread open on the table before Sam.

‘You found what you were looking for?’ he asked.

‘I assume you know about all this, since you have access here,’ Sam said.

‘I do, yes.’ Henry considered his next words for a moment. ‘I am deeply sorry, Sam, to not have told you what I knew, but I didn’t think it would change anything if you learned about this too.’

‘I’m not angry that you didn’t, but I also think that it would have helped me to know the true circumstances of my mother’s death. I mean, dad is dead and I know you couldn’t have had your hands in this.’

‘Yeah, about that…’ Henry looked at Jody. ‘Could you give us moment of privacy, please,’ he said and tried to sound polite.

‘Jody stays here. So, what were you going to say?’

This was not going to be easy. He sat down on the chair next to Sam and folded his fingers.

‘Sam,’ he took a deep breath. ‘Your father is still alive.’

 

*

 

‘What?!’ Sam yelled.

‘He only faked his death,’ Henry explained calmly.

‘Because of me?’ What had he done that his own father wouldn’t want him to know he lived?

‘No, of course not, Sam.’ This was all too much. Too much shocking information in a too short period of time. He hadn’t even recovered from learning that his mother was a spy yet.

‘After your mother’s death, all the evidence and progress of Mary’s mission had been eliminated.’

‘Along with her parents,’ Sam interjected.

Henry flexed his fingers. ‘Yes. He was certain that everything would soon be forgotten, but he hadn’t considered their hunter friends. A few years ago, a bunch of them were getting too close to the mystery of the Campbell’s disappearance and they almost got him. John managed to have them obliterated as well, but decided it would be saver for him to let everyone believe he died; at least until the issue had blown over.’

‘Why did that have to include me?’ Hadn’t John trusted him enough to keep his secret safe?

‘The more people thought he’d died, the more convincing the story would be. Besides that, you would have demanded to know why he needed to fake his own death, which would have led to you finding out the truth about your mother.’

After a moment of silence and trying to digest his grandfather’s words, he resumed, ‘Did you know all along, since they’ve brought you back?’

‘Yes. It was your father’s order to revive me.’

‘Where is he now?’

‘On the way to H34V3N to collect new specimens and expecting to find Charles Shurley still alive.’

‘Oh no!’ He shot Jody a look of distress. ‘Dean! You have to tell him to leave Dean alone, Henry!’

‘I can’t. A solar storm is blocking all sorts of communication. There’s nothing we can do,’ Henry explained.

‘They already know that the Men of Lettuce will get there sooner or later. Dean and his friend will not face them unprepared,’ Jody added to the conversation.

‘Dean is on H34V3N? With the specimen?’ Henry asked.

‘His name is Cas,’ Sam corrected him. ‘They are going to warn them,’ Sam said with intent, putting all his hope that they would defeat the MoL into his words.

Henry looked displeased but didn’t dare to openly disagree. ‘All we can do now is wait until they return.’ Sam was sure that by _they_ he meant John and his squad, but he let him be.

 

*

 

Henry had guided them to his apartment, careful to not let anyone see Sam and Jody.

‘What are you planning to do now?’ Henry asked his grandson.

‘I’m not coming back if you mean that,’ he said.

‘That’s your final decision?’

He wouldn’t have wanted to join the Men of Lettuce on their conditions again. Now that he knew everything his about father, the probability of ever cooperating with the organization in the future had dropped to zero. Unless…

‘We could reform the Men of Lettuce, you and me and everyone who is willing to be a part of that,’ Sam suggested.

‘What kind of reforming?’

‘The Men of Lettuce aren’t very popular among the people of the galaxy. They tolerate them because they kill space monsters. They don’t act against them because they fear their wrath. Men of Lettuce kill hunters but they have the same basic purpose – protecting humanity from evil. Men of Lettuce and hunters could work together, learn from each other and find the best possible way to handle things. Men of Lettuce are better equipped, but hunters have the ethic of not torturing creatures before they kill them. And they certainly don’t try to kill non-humans who haven’t hurt any human being.’ _Poor Cas._

Henry remained silent.

‘You don’t think it would work, but most Men and Women of Lettuce don’t act the way they do because they think it’s right, but because they were told to do so. They are conditioned to not think and gauge for themselves and that’s the first thing that should change.’

‘If they were willing to consider it, hunters could be convinced to work with them,’ Jody said.

‘Make Men of Lettuce, together with hunters, be the protectors of the galaxy, not its rulers! It’s not too late to guide them towards the right path.’ Ever since his conversation about the organization with Jody on their way to Kansas 3, these thoughts had stirred in the back of his mind, which was too occupied by other issues to let them fully develop.

‘You don’t know what’s going to happen on H34V3N. Shurley could already have provided his knowledge for John. Besides, he is very a powerful and influential Men of Lettuce leader. He will fight this,’ Henry argued.

‘Then we fight back!’

‘This could divide the Men of Lettuce, deeply. It could cause to an internal war.’

‘We don’t know the outcome of his invasion on H34V3N. Maybe he wins, maybe loses; either way we should see his absence as an opportunity.’

Sam and Jody both anxiously awaited Henry’s answer.

‘John’s demeanor has worried me for a long time. I didn’t often agree with him. He is my superior, but he hasn’t been my son in a very long time. You are my son now, Sam, and I will support you in this.’


	15. Chapter 15

John had only taken his most loyal soldiers with him. He didn’t trust anyone else to not betray him and usurp what legitimately was his. He had devoted half his life to Project Heaven and now he would finally get what he had desired for so long.

They had detected Dean’s ship on the radar and it had been clear that he had not left the known parts of the galaxy to go on a space monster hunt. Soon there was no doubt where he was headed, so they continued to follow him.

It would be wise – now that Shurley or whomever he was to expect there had probably been warned – not to walk guns blazing into an undetermined situation. They would feign a will to negotiate first.

The forest thinned out and they reached grassland. A man was standing by a fire, other people behind him, how many he could not tell in the dark.

‘Charles Shurely, I presume,’ John said. He recognized the man from the pictures in the archive.

‘That’s me,’ the man replied. ‘To what do I owe the pleasure of receiving you here?’

‘Your scientific achievements are legendary. I hoped you would do me the honor of sharing them with me.’ John could play this game if Shurley wanted.

‘I am afraid there is nothing to share. I didn’t want the Men of Lettuce to misuse my discovery two centuries ago and I don’t want it now.’ John had expected this reaction.

‘If you are not willing to voluntarily give it to me, then I will take it from you forcefully,’ John said.

 

*

 

Dean had stayed a good distance away from Chuck. After all, he and Cas were to only people here who could be killed with a rifle.

One of the Men of Lettuce was walking ahead of the surprisingly small squad. Maybe there were others waiting behind. As the men stepped closer to the fire, Dean could see his face. _Not possible!_ He took a few steps forward to have a better view. There was no doubt. The man facing Chuck was John Winchester. _How is he still alive?_

He moved again and was finally able to hear what they were talking.

‘I was sure you’d say that,’ Chuck responded to John’s threat.

‘Then you don’t leave me any choice,’ John said.

Suddenly Dean was running towards Chuck and his father. What the hell was he doing? _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ ‘Dean!’ Cas shouted from behind. _Great._ Now that idiot was following him.

‘Dean, what a pleasure to finally see _you_ again,’ John said as he saw him. ‘And your little alien friend,’ nodding towards Cas.

‘I have never met you,’ Cas said, but John ignored him.

‘So, not dead, huh?’ Dean asked.

‘Winchesters tend to come back from the dead, son.’ Dean cringed at the last word.

‘There’s no chance for you to win this. You can still leave now,’ he said.

‘Go!’ Chuck insisted.

‘I can’t do that, kid. I should have known that you’re an abomination as soon as I learned the truth about your mother.  I should have killed you with her.’ John had killed his mother? What _truth?_ What was he talking about?

‘Oh, sad little Dean. Now you will never know. You will go down with Shurley and your pathetic shadow here,’ John said and pointed his gun at Cas.

‘Don’t you dare hurt him again,’ Dean said, but realized that John was already about to pull the trigger. He acted before he could think and suddenly there was an unbearable pain spreading from a dull point across his chest. He thought he heard Cas cry out his name and then there was an extremely bright light and he had to close his eyes because they hurt.

The next thing he knew was that the pain had disappeared, he was lying in the grass and someone was holding his hand. Was this some sort of afterlife? Had he died without being able to tell Cas how he really felt about him?

‘Dean?’ He heard Cas whispering his name. ‘Dean, are you awake?’

Dean tried to say something, but his throat was too dry and he had to swallow a few times.

‘Shh, take it easy.’ He felt a warm hand caress his cheek.

‘Cas? What happened?’ he finally managed to say.

‘Your father tried to shoot me, but you caught the bullet for me. That was a really stupid thing to do, you know that.’ _Sweet, caring Cas._ ‘My father healed you and he eliminated all the Men of Lettuce, including John Winchester.’

So his father was dead; for real this time.

After a few minutes he felt strong enough to sit up. Kneeling beside him was Cas, watching him with loving blue eyes.

‘I’m sorry, Cas,’ he started.

‘For what? Saving my life?’ Cas chuckled.

‘No, I mean, for what I said on the way here. About our night on Asparagus.’

‘Oh.’ Cas looked away. ‘Why do you think you have to apologize for that?’

‘I heard what you told Michael; that you loved me.’

Cas seemed to suddenly panic. ‘Dean, I… Please don’t be mad at me! I don’t care that you don’t love me back.’

‘But I do, Cas. I do. I love you.’ Dean’s heart dared to jump out of his chest as he said those three weighty words.

‘Really?’ Cas’s voice pitched a few octaves higher than usual.

‘Yeah, Cas.’ Dean cupped his face with both hands. ‘You said you wanted me to kiss you,’ he said with a smirk. Cas blushed. He was so beautiful.

‘Hm,’ was all he could say, but his mouth formed a shy smile.

‘Come here,’ Dean said and drew Cas’s face closer to his until their lips touched. They should have done this much sooner. The sex had come before the kiss. It was supposed to be the other way around, but that didn’t actually matter now. There would be more kisses and more sex, hopefully.

‘I love you, Dean,’ Cas said against Dean’s kiss-swollen lips.

‘And I love you, Cas.’

 

*

 

Chuck had enthusiastically expressed his gratefulness for Dean and Cas’s support and promised them to make up for their help. He had already saved Dean’s life, what more was there to want?

‘I could give you back your powers. You would be able to heal yourself and Dean again,’ Chuck offered.

Cas looked at Dean. He knew what he would say. _‘Yes, Cas. Do it. I wouldn’t have to worry about you anymore.’_

‘Thank you, father, but no, thank you.’ Dean squeezed Castiel’s hand he was holding a little harder, but didn’t say a word. He was glad Dean accepted his choice, although it was not easy for him. ‘I really enjoy being human and I want to keep things as they are.’

‘Very well. Should we see each other again, I hope it will be under different circumstances,’ Chuck said. ‘Have a good life, son.’

‘I do,’ Cas answered and gave Dean a warm smile.

‘Thank you for looking after my son,’ were Chucks parting words for Dean.

‘Cas is perfectly capable of looking after himself,’ he said and winked at Cas who rolled his eyes at him. ‘But I like to help out from time to time.’

They promised to keep the location of Chuck’s planet a secret and boarded Dean’s ship. Dean held Cas’s hand the whole time during their way back. When they checked into a room on a space station to get some rest, they not so much rested, but tried the sex-thing again. It was much better than the first time and Cas had never been happier before.


	16. Chapter 16

Garth awaited them on Tatsoi, along with Sam and a huntress named Jody Mills.

‘Hey there!’ Dean greeted them as he and Cas were walking over from their ship. Sam obviously noticed his brother holding Castiel’s hand, but didn’t comment on it.

‘Dad is really dead now? For sure?’ Sam asked. They had only talked a little and given each other just the most important information about recent events when Dean had called from their last stop.

‘There’s no doubt about that, Sammy.’

Sam blushed as Jody shot him an amused look upon hearing the nickname. ‘It’s Sam,’ he reminded his brother.

‘Most of the Men and Women of Lettuce we talked to are willing to try it our way. I don’t know about those who refused or who we couldn’t reach yet. Henry is on our side now,’ Sam explained. Dean wasn’t so sure if he would ever warm up to his paternal grandfather.

‘Garth and I will talk to other hunters about our plans of an alliance,’ Jody added.

They talked a little more about Sam and Henry’s conversations with the Men of Lettuce, and Dean and Cas told them in more detail what they had experienced on H34V3N.

After that Jody left with Garth, but promised to stay in touch, making a weird face at Sam while she said that.

‘So, tell me about mom,’ Dean said. Cas had already checked into a motel nearby to give the brothers some time to talk in private.

Sam told Dean everything he had found out about Mary during Dean’s absence. How she, as an outsider, became a Woman of Lettuce, met their father and had two boys with him. How she tried to get them out of the organization and how it had cost her and her parents’ life.

‘She would have been so proud of you, Dean; for you leaving the Men of Lettuce on your own, without anyone to support you. The person you are now…that's what she always wanted for you.’

‘I’m sure she would’ve thought the same about you,’ Dean said.

‘I became a Man of Lettuce. I would have been a disappointment for her,’ Sam replied sadly.

‘Don’t be an idiot, Sam. See what you’ve already accomplished. You’re building an omnigalactic network between Men of Lettuce and hunters.’

With that Dean succeeded to brighten up his brother. ‘Yeah,’ he said, ‘she would’ve liked this.’ Then he started to dig into his jacket pocket. ‘I wanted to show you this. It was attached to the file describing the details of her killing. They found it in a capsule near the wreck. She must have dropped it before the ship got fired at.’ He handed Dean a crumpled, but neatly folded piece of paper. It looked old.

‘Read this,’ Sam told him.

 

_Dear Dean, Dear Sam,_

_If you’re reading this, I’m dead. I am sorry to have left you alone. I swear, I was coming to get you soon but things don’t seem to have turned out in my_ _‒_ _our favor. I hope the MoL are treating you well despite you having a traitorous mother. Maybe you even escaped their grip on your own._

_When I started this mission, I didn’t think of the burden the children I was going to have would have to carry. I’m sorry to have put you into this but I don’t regret having put you into this world. You are the greatest joy a mother can have._

_Never forget, whatever may come,_

_I love you._

_Mom_

**Author's Note:**

> Some day I might feel like writing a third part. Who knows.


End file.
